Shut up and trust me
by KatelynnHutcherson
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are two broken people, both of which have experienced great loss... But when they're together, all that disappears. When people they both care about begin to disappear, or worse... Can their relationship survive and will they figure out what is happening before it's too late. Modern day, AU. Partly OOC. Light language and references.


**Hello, lovely reader :)  
Thank you for selecting my story, I hope you enjoy :)**

**This is set in Camden, Maine (USA). I went there when I was 7 with my Dad, so this is based completely off memory (that was nearly 11 years ago). I have tried to keep it as accurate as possible, though, it is not 100%. **

**I am originally from the UK, though I travel a lot. My mannerisms might change slightly, but **_**Hey, let's keep you on your toes. ;) **_

**I hope you enjoy this story, please let me know what you think. Partly OOC. :) :) :)**

_Italics = text messages. _

_**Katniss' POV throughout the entire story.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins. However, the plot line of this FanFiction is my own. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Need anything _else, _Prim?" I ask exasperated, juggling the phone, basket and list between my hands.

"Fruit Loops."

"You already have Fruit Loops."

"I ate them."

"Already?!"

"They were my midnight feast, when Rue came over."

"It was a new box!"

"Girls have to eat, Katniss." She tells me.

"Marshmallow or original?"

"Original."

"Are you sure you don't have any, Prim?"

"100%."

"Fine, I'll get those too."

"You're the best, Katniss!"

"We'll see."

"Love you!"

"You too, bye Prim."

Hanging up the phone, I quickly check off the groceries off her list.

"Just the Fruit Loops." I mumble to myself, dodging an overly loved up couple.

As I turn onto the correct isle, I spot a man around my own age remove an arm from his crutches, most likely to pick up an item from the uppermost shelf. Though, as he shifts his weight to this left leg, he slips, hitting the ground, hard.

Instinctively, I drop the basket and run towards him, throwing myself on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I ask, retrieving the lone crutch from by his feet.

I watch as he pushes himself up onto his free arm, shakes his head slightly. He looks up at me sceptically, as I hand over the walking aid. His eyes are unnaturally blue, sparkling in the harsh store lights.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His voice is deep and warm, an element of shock laced with in it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Our eyes meet, and I'm crushed with the emotion of embarrassment. I feel the blush creep onto my cheeks, at the rashness of my actions. I stand up awkwardly, hiding behind my bangs as I offer a hand to help him up.

I refuse to meet his gaze, as I pull him from the ground.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask, dropping his hand a little more forcefully then I attended.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Do you want me to?" I motion towards the stacked cereal boxes, as he slips his arm back into the crutch.

"Yeah, please."

"Any specifics?"

He mumbles something inaudibly, a slight redness forming in his cheeks.

"What?"

"Lucky Charms."

"Wow, someone's very mature." I joke, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Placing the box in his own basket, I pick up my own box of _Fruit Loop._

"You're one to talk." He comments, nodding towards the box in my hands.

"They're for my sister."

"Whatever you say..."

I scowl at him, clutching the item closer to my chest.

His gaze turns questioning, as his eyes roam over my body. I feel a shudder rake though me, for a reason I can't place.

"As long as you're okay..."

"Peeta." He fills in, nodding his head to answer my question. "Thank you for helping me. Not many people would..."

I glance around the surrounding people, all of which oblivious.

"Katniss."

"That's an original name."

"My parents were quite something..."

I catch his expression change, most likely calculating my words.

"I like it."

"You're one of the first."

"I highly doubt that."

"Right, well it was nice meeting you Peeta. I'll see you around."

"Wait!" He calls, as I turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Can I at least buy you a coffee? To say thank you."

I pause for a moment, thinking it over. He seems sweet, but overly so?

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Oh, okay then." His face falls momentarily, but is quickly replaced with his usual smile.

"Maybe some other time?"

"Sure."

I find myself walking away, hugging the cereal box as if it were human. Stopping, I turn back to find him staring at me. I offer a small smile, ridden with guilt, before turning and walking out of sight. As I reach my discarded basket, a small voice at the back of my head silently wishes for another time.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Prim calls, bounding down the stairs.

She relieves me of the bags, taking them into the tiny kitchen.

"Okay, who was it?" She asks, as she begins to unpack.

"Who was what?"

"Who did you see?"

"I didn't see anyone..."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" I argue, a little too defensively, earning a raise of eyebrows. "I mean, I'm not... It's hot outside, that's all..."

"Uh huh."

"Prim," I warn.

"We both know you're lying, but I'll drop it."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are.

"You're blushing.

" You have your hands in your pocket, playing with the whole that seems to be in every pair of jeans you own.

"You won't look me in the eye.

"You may as well just tell me..."

"Look, some guy fell over. That's all."

"Did you fall under him or something?"

"Primrose Everdeen?!"

"What?" Her voice is overly innocent, as she silently moves round the counter top.

"You shouldn't use that kind of humour!"

"Katniss, I'm 15; I've just finished my Freshman year of High School. There are worse things going on in the corridor then that."

"Do I want to know what goes on in the corridors?"

"Nope."

"Are you apart of it?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Just checking-"

"-Well don't."

"Fine, sorry."

"So, some guy fell?"

"Yeah, he was on crutches. He took one of his arms out to reach for something, and slipped."

"Ouch, what was his name?"

"Peeta."

She looks at me sceptically, trying to figure out what I'm thinking, as I walk and sit at the table.

"So, you did what?"

"Helped him up."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"No."

"He didn't even buy you a coffee or anything."

I begin gnawing at my lip, glaring at the table.

"He offered, and you said no!" She exclaims, abandoning the remaining items and dances over to me.

"I had things to do, Prim."

"Katniss, have you ever been asked out before."

"No, but-"

"Katniss..." She whines, squeezing my hands and hitting her head on the table.

"What?"

"You're my sister, you know that I love you more than anyone else in the world. But, my god, you are an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"I've watched you, all this time. Before Dad died, you had loads of friends and you we're comfortable around guys. But now, you only have a handful of friends, you work most days and a guy only has to say _Hi _and you run screaming."

"Maybe, I've seen what love can do, Prim. That's why I swore I'd never fall in love."

"Don't you remember all the years before he died? All the good times?"

"There weren't enough to counteract his death."

"Of course, but-"

"-But nothing Prim." I sigh, "You saw how Mom acted, I'd never put myself or my family through that."

"Okay, fine."

Prim knows me too well to push this, so gets up and puts away the last item, which of course is the cereal.

"I'm going to work, text me when Mom get's back."

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"I don't live here anymore, Prim."

"Not even for dinner?"

"I'll eat at the diner."

"Oh, okay..."

She sounds like all the air has been knocked out of her. I catch sight of her turning away from me, staring at a fixed point a long way out of the window.

"Prim,"

"Forget it, Katniss. Go to work."

"Prim, I'm sorry." I say, walking over and taking her hand. "I'll come another day, okay?"

"Will you and Mom ever be okay again?"

"Maybe, someday."

"It's like, you don't even try anymore."

"I'll try, I promise."

Slowly, I wrap my arms around her small waist, silently asking for forgiveness.

"Okay."

"You'll be okay?"

"I'm 15, I can take care of myself." She says, defiantly.

"I know, little Duck. I know."

* * *

_Prim: You're out of the house?_

_Katniss: Yeah, why?_

_Prim: You're not coming back?_

_Katniss: Unless you're dying, no._

_Prim: Okay, Perfect. Tell me more about Peeta._

_Katniss: There is nothing to tell, Prim._

_Prim: What did he look like?_

_Katniss: Blond, curly hair. Pale skin, blue eyes. _

_Prim: He sounds cute, dreamy even._

_Katniss: You didn't even see him._

_Prim: That's why I said sounds._

_Katniss: Yeah, yeah. Whatever._

_Prim: You didn't deny it._

_Katniss: Deny what?_

_Prim: That Peeta was cute and/or dreamy._

_Katniss: He was fine, okay?_

_Prim: Rue's phoned... This will have to do for now._

_Katniss: Thank god._

_Prim: Shut up._

_Prim: Rue says Hi._

_Katniss: Hey Rue._

_Prim: She's asking if you'd date Peeta, if you ever saw him again._

_Katniss: Nice try._

_Prim: Fine, fine. I'll just say that you said yes, anyway._

_Katniss: Goodbye, Primrose._

_Prim: Opps, full named. I must have stepped over the line._

_Prim: ..._

_Prim: LOVE YOU._

* * *

**This will be considerably shorter than the usual chapter length I plan to work to/with. As you can probably tell, this is slightly OOC, but it is an AU and you've got to love Everlark! **

**I hope you enjoyed this, please review and tell me what you think!  
Also, feel free to PM me. :)**

**-KatelynnHutcherson. **


End file.
